The development of a hand-held electrochemical immunoassay system for the simultaneous detection of multiple pathogenic bacteria in environmental samples is proposed. The system addresses the need for portable, sensitive, quantitative devices for use by first-responders, capable of rapidly identifying samples suspected of exposure to bacterial biological warfare (BW) agents. The system will improve on currently available BW agent rapid tests by increasing assay sensitivity and allowing quantification of pathogens. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of the Phase I are to fabricate proof-of-concept electrochemical immunoassays for detecting two different pathogenic bacteria types, demonstration of the assays to simultaneously detect and quantify the bacteria, and demonstration of improved sensitivity of the electrochemical assays compared to currently available BW rapid tests. The system will be used for the analysis of samples suspected of BW agent contamination, but will also have applications in other areas such as food and water safety, agricultural and livestock monitoring, forensics and clinical diagnosis. In addition to bacteria, the system will be suitable for the detection of other BW agent types, including viruses, rickettsiae and toxins. The Phase I program will demonstrate the feasibility of our system, providing proof-of-concept electrochemical assays which will be developed in Phase II into higher-density assay strips containing sensing electrodes for a wider range of bacteria of BW significance, together with the development of a prototype electrochemical assay reader. Robust and cost-effective methods for rapidly screening for multiple pathogenic contaminants hold the potential to becoming valuable tools in numerous defense, environmental, clinical, and biological applications. The world market for chemical and biological warfare detectors will likely grow, fueled by the threat of bioterrorism, and the demand for cheaper and improved detection. There is an excellent opportunity to create a niche for our technology, which has advantages over current methods of detection. Customers include military services, security forces, first responders, emergency medical services, programs that deal with chemical/biological weapons demilitarization, and food and water industry. EIC has a commercial path for assay technology through in-house manufacturing, sale of electrochemical assays and hand-held assay readers, and out-licensing of our multianalyte immunoassay technology. [unreadable] [unreadable]